


Coco and Cream

by ThatOneSpookyKid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cock Slapping, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Handcuffs, Hickeys, One Shot, Post-Time Skip, Uniform Kink, pussy slapping, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSpookyKid/pseuds/ThatOneSpookyKid
Summary: You have a lovely night in planned for you and your man until Daichi has a bad day at work. Now that he's home, he has other plans.TLDR; Dadchi needs his princess.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	Coco and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fic contains unprotected sex, please bone responsibly. Characters are post time skip.
> 
> This is day #2 of Spooky's 12 Days of Smutmas 2020!  
> I stuck characters and prompts on a random generator wheel and spun to see what came up. This is the result of that!  
> The prompt for this one was Hot Chocolate and Daichi was lucky number 2.

You stood on the front porch, watching the snow fall around you, steam rising from the hot chocolate you made. Daichi had called earlier saying he would be a bit late and for you to have dinner without him; he got caught up in a call that was going to need more paperwork than originally anticipated. At the time he couldn’t get into specifics but he seemed more annoyed than nervous, so you assumed it wasn’t anything too serious. You knew being on the force was a dangerous job, but Daichi was always careful with his work. He never skipped steps or took shortcuts on safety. He called you whenever he could to let you know if he was going to be back late or not but most importantly, he tried his best. He did right by the citizens he was sworn to protect and had a strong sense of justice. You were proud to be with him. The stigma against cops was a real and powerful thing that was warranted in a lot of cases. However, you could say with confidence that Daichi was different. He knew about the corruption in the force and actively fought against it when he could. Although he may not have had a lot of power to openly do so, he would decline any orders that felt shady or looked like they had ulterior motives. He was a good man and it showed. It seemed like everyone he met had an innate trust in him and his abilities. That trust only grew over time due to his actions. Daichi was involved in community outreach projects that required police participation or that the commissioner deemed ‘would look good’ if some officers were to attend. He was always the first to sign up regardless. The passion in him to help his community and uplift people, bringing them to their full potential, was easily recognized. 

That’s the reason why it was hard to watch him have a stressful day. He did the best he could for others and didn’t always get that same treatment. Logically, you knew that the job came with a risk of harm and dealing with the stupidity of others, but that didn’t make it better. So whenever he was having a bad day or sounded a little upset when he called you, you’d try to give him more attention when he got home. Today you had opted for making hot chocolate and set up as many fuzzy blankets as you could on the couch for a movie night. It wasn’t much but Daichi enjoyed the little things. He always said it was the effort someone put in that meant something, not the actual gift itself. You were brought back from your thoughts as headlights glared, pulling into your driveway. A smile instantly made its way onto your face. Finally. He was home. 

Daichi turned off the car and got out, retrieving his bag from the backseat. He shut the doors with a little more force than was necessary and when he got closer, you got a better look as to why. The light from the porch illuminated his face and he had a cut on his cheekbone. It didn’t look too bad but it was still pretty prominent. Did he get into a fight? Were there other injuries? Your face must have been a dead giveaway of your thoughts since he spoke up.

“It’s nothing, someone just got a little out of hand. It’s taken care of though, so no need to worry,” he said, trying to put a smile on his face. You could tell it was a little forced and that he was mentally drained, but you let it go. He would tell you when he was ready. 

You stepped aside to let Daichi in the house but he just held the door open for you, ushering you inside first. As he hung up his coat, you went to the kitchen to pour him some hot chocolate, complete with whipped cream and tiny marshmallows. Your mind was so preoccupied with making things perfect for him that you didn’t hear him come up behind you. Once you felt his arms wrap around you, you melted against his touch. He kissed your cheek and you smiled. Nights like this, with the snowy cold outside and the warmth of indoors beckoning, made the touches seem more intimate. It left you feeling more connected and glad to have someone like Daichi. His arm reached past you and picked up the hot chocolate you made, taking a sip. He kissed your cheek again.

“It’s perfect, sweetheart, thank you.”

“That’s not all I have planned—”

Daichi chimed in, “I know, I saw the living room on my way past. You really went out of your way.”

“Well you seemed like you were having a bad day, so I wanted to do something to make it better.” Daichi hugged you tighter and thanked you for your effort. His appreciation was easy to see by the way he relaxed. His shoulders seemed less tense as he draped around you, gulping down his hot chocolate until it was gone. You laughed.

“Hey, you were supposed to savour that.”

“I can think of a few other things I’d rather savour right now.” You felt your face grow warmer at the thought of what he meant by that. Daichi moved an arm to grab your cup, placing it on the counter, after which he wrapped both arms around you again, grinding into you. You let out a sigh as your head fell against him, matching his movements with your hips. Both of you continued for a moment, you lightly brushed against him and let the feeling of your bodies against each other overtake you. 

“Daddy’s had a rough day, princess. I could use something to... release some of this stress.”

Daichi cupped your sex as he pushed himself against your ass. His face was in the crook of your neck, leaving kisses as he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“You don’t know how much I’ve thought about fucking this pretty pussy today.” 

You let out a whine as you wiggled against him, feeling his hardness through his uniform. He chuckled at your movement, grinding into you more. As you tried to feel more friction, his tongue went to lick the shell of your ear; you couldn’t help but shiver 

“Does that mean you want to play with Daddy?” It was like a switch flipped. You wanted him before but now... You wanted him to take full control; you wanted nothing more than for him to be in charge of your body and make you his plaything. Daichi’s mouth moved back down to where your neck met your shoulder and started sucking. His hand reached down into your sweatpants, fingers ghosting over your clit. 

“Yes. Please Daddy.”

Once you agreed, he started rubbing your clit through your panties, the other hand coming up to cup your breast. The throb of the newly formed hickey on your neck made you wince as his mouth left your skin. It hurt. But you also couldn’t deny that it turned you on to see yourself marked up by him. You were just thankful that it was cold enough that you could wear a turtleneck or a scarf to hide it with ease when necessary. His fingers rolled your nipple between them and his other hand came out of your pants, slapping down on your pussy. He didn’t hit you hard and the fabric dulled the sensation a bit, but it gave you a jolt, sending a moan through you. He let go of you altogether, chuckling to himself.

“Go upstairs and get ready for me, baby. I’ll be there in a minute.”

You had to stop yourself from running as you went upstairs; the anticipation of what could come next sent your head into a disoriented, lust-induced spiral. Quickly, you stripped yourself of all your clothes, kneeling on the bed, just how he liked you to. It didn’t take long before he came upstairs, but you were antsy the entire time. When he finally did, you immediately noticed three important details. One: his shirt was undone, revealing his toned chest and abs. Two: his cock was hard, straining against his pants. Three: he had a can of whipped cream in one hand and handcuffs in the other. Of course he had put you in handcuffs before, the job kind of made it obligatory to try at least once, but it excited you every time. He didn’t break them out that often since he put people in them for a living, but every once and awhile he would. He always made sure he had the key and left it easily accessible in case you wanted out of them. But you never did. Not really anyway. You might beg him to let you touch him, but he knew you wanted nothing more than to be teased, staying locked up. 

Daichi came over to you and you placed your arms behind your back. He clicked one cuff on, then the other, making sure they weren’t too tight before you continued. When you confirmed that they felt alright, he eased you onto your back. You wiggled your hands to get them into a comfortable position as he placed himself between your thighs, shaking the can of whipped cream as he did so. The noise of the can releasing white ribbons onto your skin filled the air as Daichi left a line of cream on your collarbone. When he bent over to lick it off, you shuddered. The contrast of the cool cream and his warm tongue was heavenly. He sucked at your skin again, determined to leave another hickey slightly lower than the first. You felt the warmth rush to the spot that his mouth wrapped around as your back arched slightly. When the hickey was to his liking, he left another line of whipped cream down your chest, leaving a dollop on your breast. Once again he licked it off, mouth ending up on your breast he had just decorated; sucking and kissing while the other hand played with the one left unattended. His hand kneaded your breast and his fingers pinched your nipple as his teeth grazed the other, smiling against your skin as you called out ‘Daddy’. 

With the way you were reacting, you thought he was going to stay there for awhile, but no such luck. He pulled away from your breast with a pop, determined to make you agonize over him. Daichi left a final trail down your abdomen except he didn’t lick it up right away. His head went past the line, down between your thighs. He lapped a couple of times at your pussy, making sure to suck on your clit a little. His tongue reached inside you as far as he could before he pulled away.

“You taste so sweet, princess.”

Before you had any time to recover, he licked the stripe of cream off of you. After putting the can on the bedside, Daichi took his cock out and stroked it a few times before smacking it against your clit. The sensation made you tingle but left you wanting more. Everything he was doing left you uncomfortably wet and aching for him. Even just looking at him in his uniform made you want him to ravage you. Wait. 

“A-aren’t you going to take off the uniform? It’ll probably get dirty...” you trailed off.

“That’s what I’m hoping for, princess. Don’t you want Daddy to think of you while he’s working?” You nodded sheepishly as he slapped your pussy with his cock again.

“But you know what? I think I’m a bit tired.” You looked a little dejected, thinking he was going to leave you unsatisfied. 

He laughed a little and helped you to your knees again, sitting himself on the bed before beckoning you over to ride him.

“Why don’t you service Daddy the way you want to, princess.”

Your face got hot and you hovered above him, facing away from him as he instructed. Since your hands were still cuffed, he lined himself up with you and held you steady as you sunk down on him. Once you sunk down all the way, Daichi let you fall back against his chest as his hand went around to play with your clit. He started rubbing and you clenched around him, making him groan. His other hand snaked around your body and attached itself to your breast again as he worked your clit faster. You could feel yourself getting close and you’re sure he could tell based on your legs twitching and frantic panting. Just before you were about to cum, he took his hand away, slapping your pussy again with his hand a few times. You cried out at the feeling of the sharp snaps of pain as your orgasm went away.

“You didn’t ask permission, princess. Such bad manners.”

“Please Daddy, fuck, please let me cum on your cock. I want to cum so badly.”

“Now that’s better,” Daichi said as he kissed your neck, helping you upright so you could ride him properly. “Then come on, princess, ride Daddy’s cock. Make yourself feel good for me.”

You did as you were told. You started slow but sure enough you gained speed, bouncing as best as you could on his cock while trying to maintain balance. Daichi kept you steady with one hand when he noticed you were having trouble and continued his assault on your clit with the other. He thrust up into you as best as he could but it was difficult the way you two were positioned, so he resigned to letting you keep control. You felt that familiar feeling start to coil in you again and you begged him to let you cum.

“Of course princess, since you asked so nicely.”

He tried to keep a level tone to his voice but you could tell it was getting hard for him to concentrate. Daichi was feeling just as good as you were. Between his grip on you tightening, his hand moving faster on your clit, the way his cock twitched inside you, and how his voice sounded a bit strained, he might even be closer than you were. 

“Please Daddy, cum in me. I want to feel it, please. I want your cum.”

Daichi always got flustered when you’d say such dirty things. He laid on his back, hands grabbing both your hips and started thrusting up into you at full force. You had asked for this and he wanted to stuff you. He wanted to see every last drop leak out of your pussy. To know that he made you a mess and that you were his princess. A slew of curses came from both of you and the sound of skin slapping against skin was intoxicating. You could feel him start to get sloppy with his thrusts and even though he wasn’t touching your clit anymore, you still felt like you were barreling towards the edge. It all came crashing down on you as you felt him still inside you as he painted your insides with his cum. It felt so warm and distinct. You angled your hips a bit and continued to ride him, allowing his cock to rub against your g-spot. As you did, it was the last push you needed to cum on him. You cried out his name and felt weak as you rode out your orgasm. He recovered a bit quicker than you did and you felt him reach over for something. After your hands became loose, you realized he had gotten the key to the handcuffs and released you. Instinctually, you rubbed your wrists. There were slight imprints in your skin, but they would be gone in an hour or two.

Daichi had told you to take your time before sitting up to embrace you. You fell against him. You just wanted to cuddle him without that damn uniform. It was hot at the time, but now it was getting in the way of feeling him. When you could feel your legs again, Daichi helped you off of himself and sat you on the bed, grabbing you a towel from the closet to sit on. As predicted, his work pants were a mess, a mixture of cum and sweat staining his pants. He followed your eyes to look at it, then back at you, causing your face to burn up again. Daichi tilted your face so he could kiss you, laughing softly at your reaction. Both of you got changed into your pajamas afterwards and Daichi asked if you wanted to go back downstairs to do what you had originally planned. You said yes and he seated you on the couch. By this time the leftover hot chocolate was cold and Daichi made a new batch, making sure to return the whipped cream to the fridge. 

When Daichi returned with the hot chocolate, you picked a mindless show to watch on Netflix. Nothing you’d actually have to pay attention for because you were sure you were going to fall asleep before the first episode would finish. At this point you decided to ask Daichi if he felt better and he said he did. The romp with you really was the highlight of his day. Spending time with you in general was always the highlight of his day, but particularly after the absolute nonsense that he went through.

“Wait, so you were attacked by a rogue mall Santa?”

Daichi laughed, “Yeah, he finished his shift, got drunk, and was wandering around disturbing people. We were called to intervene and he didn’t like that too much. Ended up clocking me with a bottle, hence the cheek.”

“Geez, that sounds like a headache.”

“You should have seen what happened to the other officer. Santa… relieved himself on him when he was getting frisked.”

You nearly howled with laughter at the thought. “He pissed on your partner?” 

“He pissed on my partner,” Daichi confirmed with a sense of finality. You reassured him that in hindsight it would be a hilarious story but you understood if he wanted to drop it for now. He thanked you, lifting his arm up so you could cuddle into his side. As soon as the opportunity was presented, you took it, curling yourself up beside him under your mountain of blankets. The conversation woke you up a bit but the warmth of his bare chest, the blankets, and the hot chocolate made you drowsy once again. Daichi could tell your eyes were slowly closing and he grabbed your empty cup, setting it down on the table. He stroked your hair back and told you that you could fall asleep like that if you wanted. He wasn’t going anywhere. The snow continued to fall outside and you drifted off to him tracing little circles in your skin. Nights like these really did feel more intimate, didn’t they?

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, consider giving it a Kudos. It lets me know that you enjoyed it so I know what you folks want to see me write in the future.
> 
> Also consider subscribing to my twitter if you're into that sort of thing. I post links to all my fics there as well as other stuff.  
> @That1SpookyKid
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope to see you again soon :) Stay Spooky


End file.
